Happy New Year, then, Ilks
by PrideOfPhannemow
Summary: Elves on Calaius have their feasts and Ilkar of The Raven enjoyed them when he still lived there. But for a hundred years he hasn't visited his homeland and now he is stuck on Herendeneth with The Raven. The proximity makes him think about home and certain tradition and when he is in the mood of telling about it, Hirad is there to hear him. Ilkar/Hirad


To Hirad's surprise, he found Ilkar by the shore. The dark-haired and hazel-eyed elf was staring out into the sea, his gaze somewhat that of longing, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. The warrior could see him in the darkness of the late night only thanks to a few torches hung by trees.

'Developing fins, are you?' laughed the barbarian, shaking his head and making his russet and braided hair wave behind him. 'Dreaming of swimming?' he asked, joining the mage's side.

'Yes, Hirad, I am a half-elf and half-fish and just have to hide the truth from everyone. But sometimes I sit on a shore, dreaming of home.'

Hirad smirked, pushing his hands into his pockets.

'What's up, Ilks?'

'Nothing.'

'Come on, I know you well enough. You're unsettled.'

Ilkar's ghostly smile disappeared and he stared ahead once again. 'On Calaius the New Year is being celebrated tonight.'

Hirad raised his eyebrows and stayed silent for a while. So he was looking in the direction of Calaius. He finally decided to speak. 'And? Is it something important for elves?'

'Well, no, not really,' sighed the Julatsan, turned and walked a few steps before sinking down onto the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and placed his forearms on them, Hirad quickly following. Their shoulders touched but didn't make any of them uncomfortable. 'But I liked celebrations and all the stuff.'

'Tell me.' Hirad cocked his head to one side, never before having the chance to hear about Ilkar's past, his memories or habits even though they had known each other for more than fifteen years now.

'Well, preparations start at least a month prior,' started the elf thoughtfully. 'There are lots of traditions and customs that have to be prepared properly, so pretty much every elf – save for little ones – helps.

'I'd say it's a lot of unnecessary chaos for just one night but we used to savour every year of what we were granted, given our history.

'Anyway, it's the time of happiness and joy and on this day people forget their quarrels and fights, they make peace with everyone. No one works but cooks, decorates houses and trees, greets relatives, neighbours and friends.

'Everything starts at dawn. People eat and drink, talk and sing. They are nice for everyone, surprisingly willing to make new friends. There are a few most important stars for us and when they all are visible on the sky, fireworks are lit and alcohol is served.'

'For everyone? For free?'

'Surprising, isn't it?'

'I'm starting to like it,' muttered Hirad under his breath. 'Go on.'

'Right. Close to midnight – as we are now – real madness is getting into people. Everyone starts counting, from twenty to zero. You know, there are some bigger cities or more important villages and they give signal so the timing is different everywhere but it doesn't really matter.

'So they're counting and then, when everyone yells "zero!", you grab the closest person and kiss them. When you're little, you hug, later give a peck on a cheek. As you grow older, more is demanded. Of course, partners who spend the celebration apart don't have to kiss at all. For some time, if you aren't in a relationship, you don't have to kiss on lips. But at some point your time ends end it doesn't matter anymore.'

Hirad's eyebrows shot upwards. 'I could understand the rest but this particular custom is very... peculiar.'

'I have no idea who decided for this to be national but it was an evil person. I mean, if you're among family, you don't have to kiss anyone and that's great. Some villages are also kissing-free. It goes mostly for cities. And there are many elves in them, and it's just evil.'

'Pity if you like a girl and are stuck with your best friend instead.'

'Poor you, instead of the girl, you kiss the friend,' chuckled Ilkar.

'Wait, what?'

'I might have forgotten to mention that. For elves it doesn't matter whether you kiss or love a man or a woman. If you are to live for so long, you should be happy. That's what we believe.'

'And there are really men who kiss men and women who kiss women?' Hirad's eyes widened.

'Sure. I've seen it plenty of times myself.'

'That's... a kind of weird.'

'You're telling me,' laughed Ilkar. 'But, you know, it's the tradition of my people. And it's cute.'

'Cute?' echoed the warrior, surprised. How could anyone think it cute? You were forced to kiss someone, no matter what. Yeah, the cutest thing he could think of.

'My Father had to try five times to kiss my Mother until he succeeded. And then it was her doing that made it work out. You know, they were in Ysundeneth and there were pretty numerous elves in there, I suppose more than humans in Korina now, and it's not so easy to get close enough to a particular person in such a big city.

'Four times he tried to kiss her but in the end didn't manage. And she got interested in a man who wanted to kiss her so badly. She found him gentle and caring, young, handsome and promising – good enough to give him a try and for the fifth time _accidentally_ fell into him just a few whiles before the "zero" moment. And you know... Here I am.'

'You were conceived on that night?'

'What? No, for Gods' sake, even you have to know you can't conceive a child by kissing someone. They didn't jump into nearby bushes and have wild sex. It was like every ordinarily developing relationship.'

'Oh, sure. But such a couple kissing is something different than two men, for example. It's not that cute or romantic.'

'Actually, it can be. My Father's brother liked a certain young woman and she seemed interested in him, too. Elves believe this night to be special and so it was the most wonderful opportunity to begin a relationship, hopefully stable and durable.

'But when the time came, they weren't close enough and she was kissed by some other guy. My uncle, in turn, had a nice, handsome boy to kiss him. They liked it but my uncle was more interested in the girl, to be honest, and so paid him little attention. When after a month she could be seen with the other guy around, her new partner, my uncle didn't attend any celebrity for twelve years.

'The next time he did attend, he met a certain young elf.'

'Let me guess, the one he kissed with back then?'

'Obviously.'

'And they kissed again?'

'Yep.'

'And what was next?'

'Writing letters, meetings from time to time, three more celebrities.'

'Just three? And then?'

'Bushes.'

'What?'

'My parents planned on building a strong relationship built on trust and knowledge of each other. My uncle, though, grew bored and found a nice spot for them to have some time in private when others were still feasting the New Year.'

Hirad's eyes widened again and Ilkar just shrugged.

'It's been a pretty strong relationship. They were unable to have their own children so when my parents became _parents_ , they helped a lot and proved to be really great at it. I liked my uncle's partner, he was really nice and charming.

'I know how it must sound for you but I find it really cute. To believe that a thing as small as one kiss, one you'd normally never even think of doing, can change your whole life.'

'You think you'll meet the one thanks to this custom? It looks like your family did.'

'No, I don't. First of all, it's unlikely I'll ever return on Calaius. And secondly, it's close to impossible to find a good match. My family in an exception. Of course, I may be wrong and the love of my life may be the one kissing me on the New Year. Huh.'

'When did your... immunity end?'

'You mean my time of not having to kiss?' Ilkar gave a cheeky grin. 'Last year. Tonight I would be forced if I didn't do it on my own.'

They were quiet for a while.

'What happens if you refuse to kiss?' asked Hirad quietly.

'Your year is going to be bad and you're going to be very unlucky.'

'Not so good for a mercenary, eh?'

'No, if you believe it.'

'You're so sceptical.'

'Logical, more so. Your life can't depend on something so small. One kiss can't decide about your future. It's nice to think so, though.'

Hirad looked around and clicked his tongue. 'You're not having a big choice this year.'

Ilkar smirked but then the meaning of the words struck him. He blinked in surprise and turned towards the barbarian.

A calloused hand entwined in his hair at the back of his head and he was pulled close for a gentle and sensuous kiss. He hesitated for only a heartbeat and then eagerly replied for the kiss, parting his lips and allowing his tongue to dance with Hirad's. He shivered when the barbarian explored his mouth but then was allowed to do the same with the warrior's.

When they finally pulled away in the need of air, their eyes remained closed, their bodies flush against each other, their foreheads resting on the another's, their hands on the other Raven. Their breaths mixed together to the sound of their loud gasping.

Ilkar smiled when he felt Hirad's lips turning upwards.

'Happy New Year, then, Ilks.'


End file.
